


[Podfic of]  Qui Audet Adipiscitur

by knight_tracer



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "JANE - -</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    HOPE ALL IS WELL HOW ARE YOUR EXAMS GOING QUERY PLEASE RETURN TO MELBOURNE ON TONIGHT’S TRAIN 8:30 PM MISS FISHER ARRESTED FOR MURDER HUGH SENDS LOVE AS DOES MR B</i></p><p>  <i>    - - DOT"</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of]  Qui Audet Adipiscitur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Qui Audet Adipiscitur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351006) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



Length: 26:38  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Qui%20Audet%20Adipiscitur.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Qui%20Audet%20Adipiscitur.m4b)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
